Walt Disney Home Entertainment Feature Program IDs
(1995-1998) Nicknames: "Spooky Text" Bumper: A "Feature Program" version of the 1992 Black-Blue Feature Presentation bumper, except with music and text size changes and instead of connecting, the words zoom in. FX/SFX: The words zooming in. Music/Sounds: The 1991 WDHV jingle and Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program". Availability: Seen on some Disney tapes such as The Black Cauldron (despite that release being a full-length theatrically-released movie), The Spirit of Mickey, Disney Princess Collection, and the 1998 releases of The Brave Little Toaster and The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (despite being a theatrically-released movie). This was first seen on the 1992 VHS of A Classic Christmas From the Ed Sullivan Show. Scare Factor: Low to medium. Like the standard version, the somewhat spooky text and animation may frighten some. It might even be worse with the 1991 WDHV music playing, but it's at least tamer than it looks. (1997-1998) Bumper: On a navy blue background we see the white words "Feature Program" zooming in slow. FX/SFX: Same as the first one. Music/Sounds: Same as above. Availability: Seen on a few 1997 Disney tapes such as Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Disney Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting. Scare Factor: Same as the first one. It seems to be relatively tamer than the first bumper due to the text zooming in slower than usual, and the font of the text looking a little friendlier, but not by much. Also, due to the way the text looks, it may be an uncanny reminder of the "Flashbang" bumpers Disney went with at the time. (2000-2005) Bumper: On the same background as the 1999 Coming Soon To Theaters bumper, we see the words "Feature PROGRAM" scrunched together. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: This bumper feels like a rush job, what with the still animation and "PROGRAM" not actually inside the bar. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1999 Feature Presentation music, with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program". Availability: Seen on the 2000 re-releases of the Winnie the Pooh: Storybook Classics on Videocassette among others like Out of the Box: Happy Holidays and the 2000 re-release of 101 Dalmatians: Christmas. This logo returned in 2005 on the VHS releases of Cadet Kelly, My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, and The Even Stevens Movie. Despite being released direct-to-video, those titles aren't actually programs, but actual movies. Scare Factor: None. (2002-2006) Bumper: On the same background as before, we see the words "Feature PROGRAM" moving like the other text in the other Disney bumpers do, as well as the colorful bars moving. Only differences are: "Feature" is smaller, and "PROGRAM" is in the gold bar below. FX/SFX: The text and the colorful bars. Very improved from the last bumper. Music/Sounds: Same as above. Availability: It can be seen on the Schoolhouse Rock!: 30th Anniversary VHS, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: On My Way!, The Incredible Hulk (BVHE release), Spider-Man: The Return of the Green Goblin, and a demo VHS of the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command TV series. Scare Factor: None. __________________________________________________________ Variants (1992-1994) Nicknames: "Comic Sans Prototype" Bumper: On a green background, we see the white words "FEATURE PROGRAM" in the Dawncastle font, which resembles a prototype version of the infamous Comic Sans font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A tune that sounds like it was made on a honky-tonk piano (the end of the Little Muppet Monsters end theme), with an announcer saying "And now, our feature program". The announcer is Brian Cummings. Music/Sounds Variant: * On Muppet Babies videos and Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs, the screeching trumpet theme from the end of the Muppet Babies closing theme is heard. Jim Cummings provides the voice-over. *On the 1994 VHS Of Muppet Sing-Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green a dramatic trumpet theme plays and the words are replaced with "STAY TUNED..." and an announcer says "Stay Tuned After the show to find out about more great Muppet entertainment and then says "And now...Get ready to sing with all your favorite muppets." As the words fade out and the words "FEATURE PROGRAM" fade in. Availability: Seen on The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Other Stories and an assortment of Jim Henson Video releases, such as The Great Muppet Caper, Hey Cinderella! and, judging by how many trailer and preview videos are made out of it, the quite mimetically popular Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs. Also seen on some 1993 prints of The Muppet Movie and The Great Muppet Caper due to a video editing error (other prints use Jim Henson Video's Feature Presentation logo instead). Scare Factor: None to minimal. It might startle you if you're not expecting it, and the font of the text could get to some. Raised to low to medium for the Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs variant; it depends on how you feel about the "Bad Trumpet" theme being played in the bumper. For the Muppet Sing-Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green Variant: Minimal to Low. The Green Background now combined with the words "STAY TUNED" and the dramatic trumpet music can scare even those who are used to it. (Disney's Haunted Mansion) (1993) Nickname: "Haunted Scene" Bumper: We start with an image of a tree, full moon, and black clouds in a gray background. After a second, the text "Feature Program" in an orange "Matterofact" font with a dark green border appears. Variant: There is a variant with the text "Stay Tuned..." instead of "Feature Program". Instead of "And now, our feature program! Nyuh-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!", the announcer says "Stay tuned for more Halloween fun! Nyuh-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!" This was seen between cartoons in Disney's Haunted Mansion tapes. FX/SFX: The lightning flash and "Feature Program" appearing. Music/Sounds: An organ theme is heard with some other typical Halloween sound effects (i.e.: wind blowing, lightning striking, a wolf howling). Brian Cummings then eerily says "And now, our feature program!" and does an evil laugh. Availability: Rare, only seen on Disney's Haunted Mansion (not to be confused with the 2004 film The Haunted Mansion) tapes. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The text looks ugly and the announcer sounds scarier than usual, so it will scare a few, although it was largely intentionally supposed to be this way. (Disney's Happy Holidays) (1993) Nickname: "The Christmas Tree" Bumper: We see an image of a Christmas tree and the white words "Feature Program" in a starry background, similar to the Walt Disney Mini-Classics logo. FXSFX: None. Music/Sounds: A holiday tune and Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!" Availability: Rare, seen only on Disney's Happy Holidays tapes. Scare Factor: None. (Winnie the Pooh and other releases (1994-2000) Bumper: On a different colored background, usually with a spotlight shining down from the right top corner to the left bottom corner, we see the text "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a jumbled-up cartoon-like redo of the Biondi font. The logo varies by variant. Variants: *1994, 1998-2000: Blue background with white text *1994 (Playtime Videos)/1998-1999 (101 Dalmatians: Christmas, The Bear, and Disney's Holiday Toons): Green background with white text. *1996-2000 (Storybook Classics, Friendship, Learning Videos and Sing Me a Story with Belle): Light-Green background with yellow text. *1994 (Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day): Blue background with yellow text. *1995-1997 (Winnie the Pooh: Boo To You Too and Frankenpooh and the 1997 reprint VHS of Winnie The Pooh and Christmas Too): Same as the Storybook Classics, Friendship, Learning Videos and Sing Me a Story with Belle variant, but the text is in orange. *1994 (Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too): Same as the 1994, 1998-2000 variant, but with a blue gradient background and snow falling. *1994-1996 (Favorite Stories): Rose background with white text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Depends on the music variants. Music/Sound Variants: *1994 (Storybook Classics): The Winnie the Pooh main theme from 1966-1983. *1994-2000: An instrumental version of the chorus of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme song. *1994-1996 (Favorite Stories): A portion of the theme song of the Silly Symphonies short Music Land is heard, while the man says "And now, our Feature Program." *1996 (Sing Me a Story With Belle): None, except for a woman saying "And Now, Our Feature Program." *1998-2000: Same as the 1st bumper. *1999 (Disney's Holiday Toons): An a capella singing Deck the Halls with a male announcer saying "And now, our feature program!" in a cheerful tone. *1995 (Winnie The Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day): The alternate closing theme of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *1997 (Winnie the Pooh: Boo To You Too and Frankenpooh): Same as the Disney's Haunted Mansion variant with the announcer saying "And now, our Feature Program". Availability: Seen on a lot of kid-targeted Walt Disney Home Video videos, such as many Winnie the Pooh tapes, including the three Seasons of Giving, Sing a Song with Pooh Bear and Sing a Song with Tigger releases, as well as Sing-Along Songs videotapes. Scare Factor: None for tapes that use the Winnie the Pooh music. Low for the ones that use the 1991 Walt Disney Home Video music, as that can be quite off-putting to some people. (Alvin and the Chipmunks) (1993-1994) Bumper: In Dave's camera room, we see the light-purple text "Feature Program". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Along with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program". Availability: Seen on few Alvin and the Chipmunks tapes such as "Trick or Treason" or "Robomunk". Also seen on Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Along tapes. Scare Factor: None. (Alvin and the Chipmunks) (1994) Bumper: On the same background of the Jay Ward Buena Vista Home Video logo, we see the brownish-gold text "Feature Program" zooming in fast. FX/SFX: The zooming in of the words "FEATURE PROGRAM". Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st bumper. Availability: Seen on few Alvin and the Chipmunks tapes. A few Alvin and the Chipmunks tapes from that year either use the Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Along variant or cut straight to the theme song from the Alvin and the Chipmunks preview. Scare Factor: Low to medium, because the music and animation. (Sailor Moon) (1995) Bumper: On a bright, bubbly background mirroring the episode title card to a Sailor Moon episode, we see the words "Feature Program" in a black-rose gradient font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Sailor Moon music with a female announcer saying "And now, our feature program." Availability: Seen on a few Sailor Moon tapes, such as Sailor Moon: Scouts Unite!. Scare Factor: None. (Timon and Pumbaa) (1996) Bumper: On a green background, we see the text "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a orange/yellow gradient color and a jungle-like font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A drum and xylophone tune with Jim Cummings saying "And now, our feature program" in a scratchy African(?) accent, resembling his work as the Winnie the Pooh character Tigger. Availability: Seen on Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures: Don't Get Mad, Get Happy. Scare Factor: None. (Disney's Doug/Bone Chillers/Quack Pack) (1996-1997) Nicknames: "Doug Holding a Giant Pencil (Doug)", "Edgar Allan Poe High School is Really Scary (Bone Chillers)", "In Soviet Russia, Feature Program Watches You (Quack Pack)" , "Donald Stares Into Your Soul (Quack Pack)", "Orange Text" Bumper: There are three different versions. *Disney's Doug: We see Doug holding a giant pencil in a white background. In front of him are the orange words "Feature Program". *Bone Chillers: We see Edgar Allan Poe High School surrounded by bats at night. In front of the building is the orange text "Feature Program". *Quack Pack: Donald Duck is sitting on a green chair, staring at the viewer. In front of him is the orange text "Feature Program". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st bumper. Availability: Rare. It's seen on some Disney's Doug tapes, Bone Chillers tapes, and Quack Pack tapes, which are very hard to find. Scare Factor: There are different scare factors: *Disney's Doug: Low. The music can get to some. *Bone Chillers: Low to High. The bats may spook a few and the 1991 Gold Walt Disney Home Video music may turn some off. *Quack Pack: Low to Medium. Donald Duck's stare and the 1991 Walt Disney Home Video theme can scare some. Otherwise, it's elevated to none for those who aren't bothered by his stare. (Inspector Gadget) (1999-2000) Bumper: On a black background, we see Inspector Gadget. When he comes down, the words "Feature Program" appear. FX/SFX: Inspector Gadget moving, and the words "Feature Program" appearing. Music/Sounds: The 1983 Inspector Gadget intro music and Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!" in a cheerful tone. Availability: Rare, only seen on Inspector Gadget tapes from the era, such as Gadget's Greatest Gadgets. Scare Factor: None. (Playhouse Disney) (2000-2005) Bumper: On a blue background, the red words "Feature Program", written in a childish font, flying in. As the bumper finishes, the square cuts to the black background. FX/SFX: Handprints, the words flying in, and box cutting the screen. Music/Sounds: A whimsical woodwind jingle, with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!" Availability: Seen on some preschool-oriented videos from Walt Disney Home Entertainment, such as certain Playhouse Disney releases of the era and the 2001 VHS reprint of The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Other Stories. Strangely, this wasn't shown on the 2004 VHS of Baby Einstein: Baby MacDonald. Scare Factor: None. It's a cute bumper. (Halloween 2001) (2001) Nickname: "And now our Feature Program. Boo!" Bumper: On an orange background, we see a ghost flying up. Below him are the black words "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a font that looks like something from the 1990s. The ghost disappears as the words move to the center of the screen. Then, a ghost and the words "Boo!" appear in the bottom-left corner of the screen. FX/SFX: The ghost flying, the words moving to the center, the "Boo!" appearing. Music/Sounds: A spooky, childish tune, with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!" Availability: Seen on the 2001 VHS of Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too and Frankenpooh as well as Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween. Scare Factor: Minimal. (Buena Vista/Miramax) (2002-2006) Bumper: On a purple background with sound wave bars in white, the green words "Feature Program" move all around the background, separately, until they end up in the center. After the words center, they "shine", then zoom out and in, and the images ripple out. FX/SFX: The sound wave bars, the words moving around the background and the 'rippling'. Music/Sounds: A catchy electro-hop tune with presumably Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!". Availability: Seen on some Buena Vista and Miramax releases. This was commonly seen on Miramax releases of the Pokemon movies, such as Pokemon Heroes (the screener version does not have the bumper, instead using the 1999-2006 Feature Presentation bumper), Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys, Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker and Pokemon 4Ever, Buena Vista releases of Power Rangers, and Spider-Man: The Ultimate Villain Showdown. Scare Factor: None to minimal. It may startle some due to its sudden appearance. (Toon Pals Mickey) (2004) Nicknames: "Mickey Playing Golf" Logo: On a background where Mickey Mouse plays golf, the words "Feature Program" fly in on the upper left-hand corner. FX/SFX: The words "Feature Program" spinning. Music/Sounds: Mickey Mouse music with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!". Availability: Rare. Only seen on the 2004 VHS of Toon Pals Mickey. Scare Factor: None. (Kim Possible) (2004-2006) Nicknames: "Kim Possible!" Bumper: On the same background as the Kim Possible end credits, we see "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a font looking like the Kim Possible opening credits. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The last bars of the Kim Possible opening credits with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!" Availability: Uncommon. Seen on Kim Possible tapes of the era. Scare Factor: None. (Holiday 2001) (2001) Nickname: "The Mickey Mouse Christmas Wreath" Bumper: We see a Mickey Mouse-shaped Christmas wreath in a red background when we see the text "FEATURE PROGRAM" in the Biondi font zoom in. After the words zoom in, Tinker Bell (From Disney's Peter Pan) dressed up in red clothing flying up hovering a bit, waving her magic wand. Then, a bright flash appears and clears the screen and all that's left is a black background. FX/SFX: The words zooming in, Tinker Bell hovering. Music/Sounds: A jazzy holiday tune with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!". Availability: Seen on the 2001 VHS of Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days Of Christmas and Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday. Scare Factor: Minimal. Some people don't like the look of the Christmas wreath. (Disney's Love Tales) (1995) Bumper: On a blue background, We see the text "Feature Program" in pink Disney's Love Tales font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end of the Disney's Cartoon Classics Theme Song with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program". Availability: Rare, only seen on Disney's Love Tales. Scare Factor: Minimal to Medium. The weird looking font of the words may startle a few as well as the announcer's soft tone of voice but it's otherwise harmless. (Disney's Sweetheart Stories) (1996) Bumper: On a lavender fabric background, We see the text "Feature Program" in pink Disney's Sweatheart Stories font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the Disney's Love Tales variant. Availability: Rare, only seen on Disney's Sweetheart Stories. Scare Factor: None. (Spot) (1993-1997) Nickname: "Spot" Bumper: On Spot's intro background when we see Spot looking at the left side of the screen at the bottom-right corner of the screen, at the upper left-hand corner of the screen is the words "Feature Program" in black and in the Times New Roman font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end of the Spot theme song with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program", followed by the chorus at the end singing "With a friend, named Spot". Availability: Seen on many Spot tapes. The last tape to use this was the 1997 VHS of Spot's Magical Christmas. Scare Factor: None to low. Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Feature Program Bumpers Category:Disney IDs